Pinkie Pie/Gallery/Pinkie Pie being cartoonish
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 and part 2 Pinkie Pie Twilight Sparkle first meet S1E01.png|*gasp!* ~I must go throw you a welcome party!!!~ Pinkie Pie dry-brush smear S1E01.png Pinkie Pie party library Twilight Sparkle hot sauce S1E01.png|You're going to drink my prank! HOT SAUCE! Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 1 S1E02.png Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 2 S1E02.png|How did I get up here? Am I enchanted? MakeMeFrown.png|This is Pinkie having an amusing face Pinkie Pie4 S01E02.png Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 3 S1E02.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E02.png|Umm... Somepony help? I AM BREAKFAST! Pinkie Pie rivers of tears S1E02.png|Should I be Niagra Falls or a fountain? Pinkie Pie shouting PARTY S1E02.png Pinkie Pie iris out 1 S1E02.png Pinkie Pie iris out 2 S1E02.png|Don't close on me!!! The Ticket Master Pinkie Gala Fantasy.png|Tickkkkkeeeeettttt... My preeeeesioussss tickkkkeeeettt... Oops wrong target.png|Tails are interchangeable now. "Does this tail make me look fat?" Applebuck Season Pinkie Pie Mayor S1E04.png|Can somepony get Pinkie Pie off the ceiling? Griffon the Brush Off Pinkie Pie imaginary bench S1E07.png|Twilight is studying Pinkie Pie... Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash cartoon chase S1E05.png|Ummm, this isn't right... I should fly... Now... Pinkie Pie Hiccup 1 S1E5.png|Can we use your hair as bungy cords? Pinkie Pie Hiccup 2 S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Hiccup 3 S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Hiccup 4 S1E5.png Gilda thinking E6-W 5.1219.png|Get out of my bubble Pinkie Dung! Dragonshy Rarity baffled Pinkie Pie swinging rubber chicken.png|Umm why did Pinkie bring a rubber chicken? It's so uncouth! Pinkie Pie as a present.png|Pinkie Pie the Present Bridle Gossip PinkiePie13.png PinkiePie14.png Pinkie Pie Fluttershy Evil Enchantress bulging eyes S1E09.png|Talk about "bug eyed" Pinkie Pie hot tub spa S1E09.png|She knows we're watching. Swarm of the Century Pinkie Pie giant tongue cake S1E10.png|The extendable tounges being first invented Pinkie Pie and the maracas S01E10.png|Somepony put Pinkie's head on backwards Pinkie Pie trombone iris out S1E10.png|Pinkie is trying to stop the iris wipe from happening with her trumbone! Winter Wrap Up Pinkie Pie skating prop from offscreen S1E11.png Twilight Skating First Time.png Pinkie Pie dry-brush smear S1E11.png Call of the Cutie Clearly2Pinkies.png|Pinkie is here... twice?! Pinkie Pie7 S01E12.png Pinkie Pie8 S01E12.png HaningOutInALamp.png|Yeah I hang out in a ceiling lamp, what of it? Fall Weather Friends Pinkie Pie S01E13.png Pinkie Pie6 S01E13.png Suited For Success PinkiePieGalaDress.png Feeling Pinkie Keen Pinkie Pie1 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E15.png Pinkie pie funny S1E15.png Pinkie Pie18 S01E15.png|I'm on air... Pinkie Pie19 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie21 S01E15.png Pinkie22 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie23 S01E15.png|I'm a balloon!! Sonic Rainboom Pinkie Pie3 S01E16.png Pinkie's Reaction2 S1E16.png|That looks painful. Pinkie Pie5 S01E16.png|That's not what we mean by taste the rainbow!!! Pinkie learns a lesson about rainbows.png|Pinkie discovers why it's a bad idea to taste the rainbow Pinkie's Reaction3 S1E16.png|Pinkie's face turns the colors of the rainbow! Pinkie's Reaction4 S1E16.png|Almost over... A Dog and Pony Show S01E19 PinkieSpot ElasticTailSnap.png Pinkie Pie S01E19.png|Woa! Is that Pinkie's leg or her tounge! If tounge thats gross! Pinkie Pie0 S01E19.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E19.png Green Isn't Your Color Pinkie Pie sticking out of sponges S1E20.png GIYC190 Pinkie Pie with an apple.png GIYC191 Pinkie Pie eating an apple.png Pinkie Pie6 S01E20.png|Noclip mode activated. Over a Barrel Pinkie Pie has an Idea S01E21.png Pinkie Pie iris wipe S1E21.png|Pinkie complains to us "Hey I said that!!!" A Bird in the Hoof Pinkie Pie2 S01E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles First Pinkie Smile.png Owl's Well That Ends Well Pinkie Pie1 S01E24.png Party of One Pinkie Pie is the mistress of the dark.png Pinkie Pie that's WHY S01E25.png Pinkie Pie inflated hair.png|Pinkie Pie's magical mane. Best Night Ever Pinkie Pie Jump 1 S1E26.png|Pinkie Pie's cutest face Pinkie Pie Jump 2 S1E26.png Pinkie Pie Jump3 S1E26.png Pinkie Pie Jump 3 S1E26.png Pinkie Dryer S1E26.png To woo.jpg Pinkie Pie13 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie19 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie20 S01E26.png Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 and Part 2 Pinkie Pie muddy puffy cheeks promotional S2E01.jpg|Somehow, Pinkie is still able to talk with her cheeks completely full Pinkie Pie Cartoony 2.PNG|Pinkie is making chocolate angles Pinkie Pie Cartoony 1.PNG|Tounges are now extendable Pinkie Pie Cartoony 5.PNG|Chaos come with chocolate rain you guys! CHOCOLATE RAIN! Pinkie Pie Cartoony 8.PNG|You can't see clearly but her eyes are spinning Pinkie Pie Cartoony 7.PNG|Woa! Woa! *Ooof!* Lesson Zero Pinkie Pie Supermare S2E3.png|Super Pinkie Pie Luna Eclipsed Pinkie Pie nom S02E04.png|Are you Chicken Pie or Pinkie Chicken? The Cutie Pox CMC_Cheer_Up_3_S2E6.png CMC_Cheer_Up_4_S2E6.png CMC_Cheer_Up_6_S2E6.png May the Best Pet Win! Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash2 S02E07.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Pinkie_Pie_&_Rarity_S2E8.png Sweet and Elite Pinkie PIe1 S02E09.png|Pinkie took it alittle too far with the cannon... Secret of My Excess SpikeChase7.png Hearth's Warming Eve Pinkie Pie Cartooniness Popping out of Rarity's Hat Applejack S2E11.png|Pinkie Pie, popping out of Rarity's hat WheelFeetPinkieS2E11.PNG|Vroom vroom! Chomping the map S2E11.png|Pinkie Pie with a map in her mouth Baby Cakes Surprise! S2E13.png|Not the right time for a party, Pinkie! The babies are trying to sleep! FunnyFaces.jpg|Return of the extendable tounges and sick faces. Pinkie Pie S2 E13 Tough Crowed2.png|Think Pinkie, think! Pinkie Pie S2 E13 Stand Up.png Pinkie Pie S2 E13 Tough Crowed.png|She knows we don't like her stand up jokes... Pinkie Pie S2 E13 Flour again.png|Pinkie can walk on 2 legs?! That's new. Pinkie Pie S2 E13 About to cry.png|Where is her eye coloring? Pinkie Pie crying S2E13.png|I guess I should have became Niagara falls or a fountain! WAAAAAAAAA!!! Pinkie Pie & Mr. & Mrs. Cake S02E13.png The Last Roundup Pinkie_Pie_stuffed.png Pinkie Pie Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:Pinkie Pie images Category:Season 2